Al regresar
by valen.dg
Summary: Todos los Dragon Slayer deben partir. ¿Con qué sorpresa se encontrará nuestro Dragon slayer de hierro, después de 7 años?


El verano llegaba a su fin. Lo podía sentir en las frescas brisas nocturnas. Sin embargo ahí me encontraba, desnudo mientras pitaba mi cigarro en la terraza. Ésta sería mí última noche en Fiore, mí última noche con ella. La idea me estremecía desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Pero no podía dar un paso atrás. Los Dragon Slayers fueron convocados. Todos sin excepción de generación, gremio o país, debían marchar a las remontas tierras de Bellum. Ahí sus destinos serían marcados de por vida. Pero no eran las futuras e inciertas batallas que se avecinaban lo que me producía temor. No. Eso junto a la posibilidad de encontrarme con Metallicana eran la mejor parte. Lo que me aterraba era el tiempo. No estaría fuera por un día o unas semanas o unos meses. No! Serían años sin su presencia, su olor, sus caricias, sus malditas manías de ratón de biblioteca que tanto amaba. Y no importaba si tenías compañera o hijos, como el caso de Salamander. La coneja estaba embarazada de tres meses y ahora tenía que criarlo sola por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Si es que volvían, claro está. Volví a pitar mi cigarro que estaba ya casi extinto. Nos íbamos mañana. Exhalé todo el humo y volteé mi cabeza hacía la ventana. La única ventana que daba a la terraza, se estaba abriendo. No necesité usar de mi gran olfato para saber quien era. Una enana envuelta chistosamente con una manta enorme, salió de la ventana.

**-Umm Gajeel estabas aquí!-** me dijo soñolienta, seguro apenas se despertó, corrió hacía mi encuentro.

**-Estaba fumando, no quería molestarte con el humo.- **tiré la colilla al vacío. Ella asistió y se dirigió a la ventana. Quería quedarme un rato más bajo el manto estrellado**.-¿Quién te dijo que te vayas? Ven.-** palmeé mi regazo, "invitándola" a sentarse. Ella volvió a asistir. Pero la detuve en seco**.- Quítate esa ridícula manta, pareces un monje.-** puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario. Pero me hizo caso. Las mantas se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, revelando su hermosa figura. Era una diosa. Mi diosa. Por el reflejo de la luna pude observar su rubor, ¿es que no se cansaba de ser tan adorable? Se sentó sobre mi masculinidad, que en ese instante estaba muy alerta. Me dio la espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrace y ataque su cuello a besos. Su aroma me embriagaba. Quería hacerle amor ahí mismo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho en esa noche. Pero desde que ella se me había declarado hace ya un año, no había noche no nos uniéramos. No importaba el lugar. Mi casa (que ahora era nuestra casa) el gremio, o en una misión. No discriminábamos. Me congelé. Olía a sal. Y eso significaba una sola cosa. Lágrimas. Suspiré**.- Sinceramente, si te pones a llorar, me lo pondrás más difícil allá fuera.**

**-No lo puedo evitar, Gajeel. Discúlpame pero no es algo que pueda aceptar así a la ligera. La persona que amo se irá por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera se si volverá.-** quise interrumpirla pero no me dejo.**- ya se que no soy la única que sufre y no es algo que de ti dependa. Lo se. Simplemente duele.- **tomó mi mano que reposaba en su teta derecha y la llevó a su corazón.**- Duele.-** insistió. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre su corazón.**- ¿Me prometes que volverás?- **la levanté de la cintura, volteándola para que me mire fijo a los ojos.

**-Volveré.-** no apartaba su mirada de la mía, como si buscara un rastro de mentira ante lo dicho. Posó su frente contra la mía, sonriendo.

**-Claro que lo harás.-** y me besó. Dios, como amaba esa mujer. Pero corté el beso. Había algo más. Yo no era el único que tenía que jurar cosas.

**-¡Escúchame enana! Tú también me tienes que prometer una cosa.-** parecía confundida.

**-Claro, dime.-** la tomé por lo hombros.

**-Debes jurar que no me traicionaras, me esperaras y …-** ¿por qué carajo se estaba riendo?.**- Tsk ¡¿qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?!**

**-Tonto, como si podría estar con otra persona.-** y me volvió a besar. Esta vez con más pasión. Gruñí es su boca. La obligué a separarnos.

**-No quiero volver y enterarme que estas con otro porque me dieron por muerto o como en algunas de tus historias. Porque me veré obligado a tomar venganza y…**

**-¡Oh Gajeel!-** se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Levanté una ceja por su reacción**.-¿No me digas que estuviste leyendo el Conde de Montecristo? Esto es un milagro, sabía que algún día te influenciaría y…-** revoleé los ojos y la callé de un beso. Tal vez había leído algún que otro libro. ¡Es que estaban por todos lados!

La alcé en brazos sin cortar el beso. En otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho ahí mismo, pero como era la última noche, tenía que ser lo más romántico posible. Aunque ese no era mi estilo y ella lo sabía. Llegamos a la habitación. Admito que no fui muy delicado en dejarla en la cama. Pero estaba sediento de ella. Tenía que aprovechar casa segundo. Recorrí un camino de besos desde su boca, (parando por un buen rato en su busto) hasta su vientre cuando me detuvo palmeando mi cabeza.

**-¿Sabes? Apestamos a lujuria.**

**-Gihi metales por la noticia, camarón.-** (n/a en mi país es común usar la frase "chocolate por la noticia" cuando algo es muy obvio, lo modifique un poco para que pegue con Gajeel) seguí besándola pero me volvió a palmear. No pude evitar gruñir**.-¿Qué?**

**-¿Nos podemos bañar juntos? ¡Vamos!.-** insistió ante mi resistencia**.- ¡Por favor!-** gihi esos malditos ojos de cachorros también los extrañaría. Que más das.

**-Tsk.-** y la alcé sobre mi hombro para ir al baño.

Una vez dentro del agua, admito que era agradable. La enana me frotaba delicadamente con una esponja por todo el cuerpo. Estaba muy relajado. Levy se acostó contra mi cuerpo. Apoyé mi mano en su estómago. Lo acaricié lentamente como hizo ella con mi cuerpo. Un pensamiento surcó como una flecha mi mente. En realidad, hace un mes que me invadía el mismo pensamiento.¿ Cómo sería tener hijos con el camarón?. Bueno se que no es propio de mi pensar así pero desde que Salamander dijo que iba a ser papá, algo picó en mi interior.

**-Oe Levy.-** la sentí sobresaltarse un poco. Es normal, es raro que la llame por su nombre. Ella giró su rostro para mirarme sorprendida. No pude evitar escapar de esa mirada y sonrojarme por lo que le iba a decir.- **Cuando vuelva quiero hijos, ¡escuchaste! Y tendremos más que el estúpido de Salamander. Eso si deberemos apurarnos porque ya me está ganando y eso ¡no lo puedo permitir! ¿De que te ríes? ¿Por qué? Siempre que digo algo serio te ríes tanto. Tsk**

**-¡Perdón! No me voy a reír más.-** me abrazó y tiernamente exclamó.**-Cuando regreses tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para formar una gran familia. Estoy segura que serás un gran padre Gajeel y que no lo dices solo para ganarle a Natsu. Te amo.**

**-Tsk, eres muy cursi.-** entrelazamos nuestras manos y le susurré al oído.**- tu también serás una gran madre. Te amo camarón.**

.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron. Las batallas surgieron al igual que las heridas. No lo voy a negar, estuve al borde de la muerte numerosas veces. Pero la dama fría no me quería en su lecho y era algo que se lo agradecía. En estos años, conocí un sin fin de hermanos. Pero también perdí a otros… por suerte la lagartija, la pequeña y el bastardo del rayo, estaban ilesos. No me hubiera atrevido volver sin ellos. Después de 7 largos años, llegamos a la estación de Magnolia. Estábamos todos ansiosos, aunque Salamander era él que más lo mostraba.

**-¡Por fin lo conoceré!¿Qué será? Niña o niño. Tener un niño será divertido, podremos pelear todos los días e ir a pescar. Aunque con una niña también puedo hacer lo mismo. Pero pasaron 7 años, tal vez ¡no me quiere! ¿Qué haré?-** el idiota gritaba a todo pulmón sus pensamientos. La pequeña, que ahora era toda una mujer, sonreía por la inquietud del flamitas.

**-Natsu-san, estoy segura de que cualquiera que sea el sexo, los dos se llevaran bien y además dudo que no te aceptará como padre.**

**-Lo único malo.-**interrumpió Laxus.**- es que si llega a ser una niña, tendrá muchos pretendientes.**

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver!.-** no pudimos evitar reír a carcajadas por esa reacción, Salamander echaba fuego por la boca de solo pensar que alguien quisiera estar con su hija. No lo culpo, si alguna vez tengo una niña, tampoco dejaría que alguien se le acerque. Mi corazón latía a mil. ¡Quería verla ya! Pero primero había que pasar por el gremio para informarle al maestro. Estaba oscureciendo y a esta hora seguro ya se había ido a casa, si es que no estaba en una misión.

**-¡Oigan tortolos! Vayan con sus mujeres. Wendy y yo iremos al gremio.**

Ni siquiera me despedí. Corrí lo más deprisa que pude. Quería llegar inmediatamente. Mi mujer me estaba esperando. Llegué a la entrada del jardín de nuestro hogar. Aspiré una gran bocada de aire. Ella estaba presente. Pero algo me inquietó. No estaba sola. No era mi fiel gato, que también extrañé mucho. No. Era alguien más que olía igual que la enana. Mis dudas se disiparon cuando un niño salió corriendo detrás de un arbusto. Tenía una espada de madera con la cual jugaba. Era la viva imagen de Levy. Unos grandes ojos avellana, su corto pelo en picos eran celestes y tenía una cinta roja que evitaba que el flequillo le cubra los ojos. Un niño escuálido con la piel de marfil. Esa criatura no podría tener más de 5 años. Era muy chico. Sin duda la enana había comenzado una nueva vida sin mí. Quería irme de ese lugar. Dar la vuelta y no volver más. Me sentía traicionado y dolido. Pero el crujir de una rama bajo mi calzado alertó al niño. Sin duda tenía un gran oído. Nos miramos sin decir nada. Sus grandes ojos avellana mostraron una mirada aguda que me analizó de arriba abajo. Hasta que algo le hizo click y saltó emocionado.

**-¿Es usted Gajeel Redfox?-** ¿Cómo carajo conocía mi nombre? Solo me limité a murmurar un apenas audible "hmm" el cual el niño escucho muy bien.**-¡ Esto es maravilloso! Por favor, ¿Qué espera? ¡Entre a la casa ya!-** sus pequeñas manitos tomó mi fuerte mano. Me arrastró hasta la puerta. No dejaba de hablar. Yo no quería entrar. Quería huir. Pero el niño me arrastraba no podía decirle que no. Me pregunto quien será el padre.**- Usted es mi héroe.- **bien eso me impactó.**- Mi mami me contó muchas historia de usted. Es fantástico, su pelea en el torneo de los grandes juegos mágicos, la batalla de fantasía, ¡hasta peleo en otro mundo! Y no me olvido lo que me contó mi mamá sobre su examen clase S, usted siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla. Realmente cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted.-** ¿Qué les puedo decir?. Me dejó sin palabras. El mini camarón me admiraba. ¡A mi! Que no soy nadie. Y ese pensamiento me entristeció más. Abrió la puerta. Me quedé en el lumbral. El niño se adentró más y gritó a todo pulmón.**- ¡MAMÁ, REGRESÓ!.-** una hermosa mujer se asomó de la cocina, tenía en su mano un cucharón de madera. No se percató de mi presencia. Solo tenía ojos para su hijo.

**-¿Quién amor?¿Quién regresó?.- **acarició sus cabellos. El niño la abrazó y exclamó algo que juro que casi me desmayo.

**-Papá, él regresó.- **entonces comprendí todo. Ella me miró por primera vez. Yo no salía de mi asombro. Pero que vergüenza. Como pude dudar de ella. Era obvio que si el mini camarón era la viva imagen que ella, también heredó su estatura. Y ahora que lo veía mejor, había cosas propias de mí. Mínimas, pero las había. Con una gran sonrisa llena de colmillos afilados, tomó la mano de Levy que estaba en estado de shock, y la trajo hacía mi. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus bellos ojos.

**-Volví.-** le susurré. Posé una mano en la mejilla y la acaricié. Una lágrima se le escapó. Saltó a mis brazos.

**-Bienvenido a casa.**

**-Oigan yo también estoy acá.- **el mocoso saltaba y revoleaba sus brazos para que lo alzara también. Me agaché un poco para tomarlo con el otro brazo. Los tenía a los dos fundidos conmigo. No me podía despegar de ellos.

**-Gihi. Ahora estoy empatado con Salamander**

**Holaaa! bueno como leyeron, es un one- choto! gihi es muy meloso para mi gusto, pero quería hacer algo asi. Si es de su agrado, que espero que lo sea puedo hacer un bonus con lo que paso en esos 7 años, desde la perspectiva del hijo de ellos. Respecto a la categoría no me parecio que era un nivel M ya que no hay nada sarpado. En fin, el capitulo me está costando, es más no escribi nada xD (no me maten) pero las ideas que se me ocurrieron no eran propias para esa novela, asi que veré si empiezo otra novela. Eso no signifiva que no la seguiré. Claro que no. no sufran, solo tenganme un poco de paciencia u.u**


End file.
